Conflictuel
by Awakken
Summary: Ça y est, une nouvelle bagarre éclate entre les aînés. Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé ce que ressentait le benjamin des Ninja Turtles en ces temps où la haine domine, et où le pardon n'est qu'une promesse parmi tant d'autres ? One-Shot centré sur Mikey


**"Conflictuel"**

 **Attention :** Je ne possède pas (encore) l'univers des tortues ninja !

Hey, comment allez-vous en ce jour d'été pluvieux ?  
Moi ça va super ! Je viens de terminer ce one-shot à très précisément 02:09 du matin... et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser...  
Ça fait déjà quelques semaines que cette fic traîne dans mon ordi, et j'avais vraiment envie de le partager avec vous, même si cette impression de "bâclage" me laisse un désagréable goût d'amertume en bouche...

Bon ! Je ne pense pas qu'un pareil sujet ait déjà été abordé, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même !  
Sur ce, bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas de page, d'ac ?

* * *

 **(P.D.V. : Michelangelo)**

Nous sommes dans le dojo, mais tout est flou autour de moi. J'entends des cris, des noms d'oiseau. Mes tympans grésillent, les mots blessants percutent les parois froides et rongent mon âme petit à petit. Je me tiens là, debout au milieu des tapis épais recouverts d'une fine couche de poussière, certains recoins imprimés d'une couleur ocre semblent plus délavés et usés qu'à d'autres endroits.

Je ressens tout, mais ne comprends rien. Je sais que les éclats de voix qui me bousculent une fois encore, même s'ils ne me sont pas destinés, sont de plus en plus violents devant mon corps frêle qui ne sait quoi faire. Mon crâne résonne sous les intonations qui font trembler la pièce déchiquetée par l'humidité.

Je frissonne mais personne ne le remarque. Mes mains moites se roulent en poings, je suis épuisé de ce vacarme sanglant qui me réduit chaque jour un peu plus en charpie.

Mes grands yeux bleus tremblants fixent ce spectacle terrifiant. Je devrais pourtant en être habitué.

Je me tourne alors vers Donatello qui, lui aussi, réside impuissant face à cette image conflictuelle plus violente encore que les autres fois. Ils vont en venir aux mains. A coté de mon frère, je cherche du regard sa compassion, son soutien. Son réconfort. Mais je ne lis que du désespoir et de l'inquiétude dans cette lucarne rougeâtre. De l'incertitude, mais surtout de l'angoisse et de la tristesse.

Je sais Donnie. Je sais.

Et nous demeurons là, tendus. Espérant que les choses se calment d'elles-mêmes. Prêts à intervenir.

Il suffit d'un pas de trop, d'un mot en plus, d'un simple regard trop tentant.

Je m'approche de mon intellectuel de frère, je me colle à lui il ne réagit pas. Je fixe la scène d'épouvante qui ne promet qu'une fin blessante, déjà oppressante. Un duel en face à face qui se finira cette fois-ci dans un bain de sang, je le sens.

D'un coté, Léo. Il tentait de rester calme, mais au fur et à mesure des reproches je le voit arborer une expression beaucoup moins patiente et sérieuse, délaissant son regard froid et autoritaire par un autre bien plus expressif, beaucoup plus cinglant et mortifiant, rendant alors ce regard tenace de moins en moins soutenable.

Enfin, pour ma part.

Apparemment aussi pour celle de Donnie, que je viens de sentir frissonner à mes cotés.

Mais ce regard ne semble pas atteindre Raph. Au contraire, il semble provoquer d'avantage cet incendie dans les yeux de Léonardo, ne lâchant la prunelle de ses yeux bleutés par un regard d'autant plus agressif. Son visage se tord dangereusement en une grimace de rage, et je peux voir ses poings blanchir par la force dont il se serre pour les verrouiller.

Les deux sont aveuglés par leur fierté et leur envie de se protéger l'un l'autre. De nous protéger.

Et dire qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, autrefois. Au temps des mêmes couleurs de masques, au temps des mêmes statuts, au temps des bagarres pour rigoler.

Pour rigoler.

Soudain, la tension monte. Le pas de trop ne va pas tarder, le mot excessif aussi.

Mes larmes n'attendent que le bon moment. Des larmes de sang, des larmes de douleur. Parce que mon cœur souffre, mais personne ne le remarque. Je suis seul au milieu de ce conflit, au milieu de cette bataille dont les deux camps ne veulent aboutir qu'à un seul et même but.

Seulement, ils ne le savent pas encore.

Je sursaute, Don ne réagit pas. Il eut un fracas. L'un des deux a-t-il perdu ? L'un des deux est-il blessé ?

Je tente de retourner à la réalité, et voir ces morceaux de verre à terre me soulage. Dans un sens.

Mais la tension monte dangereusement et à une fréquence excessivement rapide. Elle apparaît de cette manière : coup par coup, battement de cœur par battement de cœur.

Blessure par injure.

Et cette fois, qui fera le premier pas, les gars ? Dans le bon, ou le mauvais sens ? Qui s'excusera, ou qui explosera en premier ? Qui vaincra ?

Au fond, vous êtes pareil : vous vous battez pour ceux que vous aimez, pour ceux que vous voulez protéger. Vous vous battez pour nous sans même vous en rendre compte, les frangins. Mais moi je m'en rends compte, et ça me fait mal, peut-être plus à moi qu'à vous. Ces mots que vous vous lancez, ils me percutent aussi, vous savez ?

Léonardo ?

Raphaël ?

Comprenez-vous. Comprenez-moi. Tentez de réaliser que vous me faites du mal, à moi aussi.

Je n'entends plus rien. Le sol tremble. Le sol s'effondre sous mes pieds quand Donnie s'écarte de moi, cette dernière source de chaleur. Je l'entend crier à son tour, et sans le voir je sais que l'un des deux l'a engagé, ce premier pas. Et pas pour s'excuser.

De toute façon, ce n'est jamais pour s'excuser.

Ma tête tourne quand je perçois ces impulsions, puissantes, qui s'échappent de leurs poings qui se percutent sans merci. Sans honte, sans retenue, sans relâche et sans répit. Sans rien en attendre en retour, seulement d'autres coups.

Je voudrais tellement faire quelque chose pour eux. Je veux les aider. Mais mon corps refuse d'acquiescer le moindre mouvement : la peur paralyse mes membres tandis que la réalité me tétanise.

Non, je ne veux pas voir ce carnage, je n'en veux pas de cette évidence qui me brûle les yeux sans que je ne puisse même la distinguer. J'en ai marre de cette guerre inutile.

Rien ne se calme, j'ouvre les yeux, et je tombe de haut. Chacun les poings en sang, c'est un miracle que personne n'eut sorti son arme. Ils se sont explosés les phalanges, et à quel prix ?

Léo, toi tu douteras encore de toi. Tu te remettras à nouveau en question : ''Suis-je un bon Leader ? Est-ce que je le mérite ?'' et tu te demanderas si Raphaël aurait fait mieux que toi. Et toi Raph, tu garderas encore tout pour toi, pas vrai ? Tes sentiments s'entasseront au plus profond de ta carapace qui finira par se briser sous l'effet des non-dits. Un mur en béton sépare ton vrai visage à cette loi du plus fort, et je sais que tu as peur du véritable toi.

Je vois Donnie tenter de s'interposer entre vous deux, tenter vainement de vous calmer. Mais il sait tout comme moi que ce conflit reprendra un jour ou l'autre, quand les esprits s'échaufferont une nouvelle fois.

Et alors que mes tympans grésillent, que mon crâne résonne, que le sol tremble et s'effondre sous mes pieds, que mes larmes de sang coulent et que mon cœur saigne, je m'effondre sur le par-terre tiède, moelleux et poussiéreux. Ma boite crânienne claque violemment en percutant le sol ocre et mes paupières se font lourdes. Je suis fatigué, je m'endors douloureusement en me demandant pourquoi, et j'oublie ces cris dont l'intonation s'est faite plus douce et paniquée à la fois.

Les ténèbres m'absorbent, mon monde s'écroule, mes larmes brûlent d'avantage mes joues vermeilles.

Je ne réagis plus.

Et j'entends une dernière fois mon nom.

* * *

Ma mémoire s'infiltre dans mon corps à la manière d'un sablier. Je reprends conscience, et ouvre doucereusement les yeux. Je me sens faible. Je me sens nul. Que s'est-il passé?

Les cris, les poings ensanglantés, cette violence. Je m'en souviens.

Au lieu d'agresser mes pupilles, cette lumière ambiante vient les caresser. Dans cette pièce qui m'est familière, je me sens seul.

Une fêlure à mon cœur me rappelle les événements qui m'ont plongés dans cet état, et je frissonne.

Je ne sens plus mon bandeau orangé qui me procurait autrefois un sentiment de fierté et de protection. Malgré ma vision encore floutée, je le perçois sur un des coins de mon lit qui lui, s'est réchauffé.

Et alors que je décris ma pièce qui se trouve dans son état chaotique habituel, mon sang se glace une nouvelle fois.

J'entends de lourdes respirations. Quelqu'un d'épuisé à mon chevet : une sombre masse d'où s'échappe une chaleur ambiante qui, pourtant, me refroidit.

Tandis que je détaille les traits tirés de mon grand frère impulsif douloureusement endormi, la moitié de son corps sur mes draps qui s'attiédissent, je ressent soudainement de la compassion.

Se sentait-il coupable ? Il est pourtant ici, avec moi.

A-t-il pleuré ? Son visage tiré et fatigué en témoigne.

A-t-il lui aussi eu mal au cœur ? Ces bandages à ses mains, peut-on en faire pareil pour une carapace brisée, ayant fissuré par un surplus de non-dits ?

Oh, Raph...

J'entends des bruits de pas, là-bas dans le couloir. Mes pulsions s'emballent que dois-je faire ?! Et sans trop y réfléchir, je referme durement les yeux et ne bouge plus. A force de me concentrer sur ma respiration, je ne sais plus ventiler comme quelqu'un d'endormi. Alors j'attends dans cette pièce aux ombres mouvantes, qui m'apaisent.

La clinche pivote lentement, et Léonardo tente de soulager les hurlements de cette porte ferrée. Il grimace, pensant qu'il aurait pu me réveiller. S'il savait...

Une odeur apaisante de jasmin émane de sa tasse encore fumante. Il s'avance près de Raph, un plaid à la main, et le recouvre de ce doux tissu jaunâtre.

Ce dernier réagit à peine, épuisé par les faits. Il recouvre d'avantage ses épaules crispées, fatiguées de l'être.

J'entends un soupire, et une tasse crier son malheur quand à la cuillère l'ayant effleurée. Des bruits de pas discrets, pareilles à ceux d'un ninja.

J'entends aussi de doux murmures, même si je ne les perçois pas assez pour les comprendre. Une réponse négative de la part de Raph. Oh, je comprends... Léo t'as demandé d'aller te reposer dans ta chambre, n'est-ce pas ? Tout comme moi, il a vu tes cernes derrière ton masque rouge sang qui a l'habitude de les dissimuler.

J'entrouvre un oeil, au risque de me faire démasquer. Léonardo n'a pas insisté, et contemple le sol assis sur ma caisse remplie de comics, peut-être et sûrement à la recherche de réponses à ses questions inutiles. Il se dit certainement qu'il a une fois de plus échoué. Même si, au regard de tous, il est le meilleur Leader qu'une équipe puisse avoir. Quand à Raph, il s'est redressé, et sa carapace abîmée cogne à présent mon lit boisé. Cette tête brûlée, notre protecteur.

Mon souffle s'apaise, et mon cœur se fait lourd. Je leur ai fait mal, je le sais. Je le vois. Mais ils devaient s'en rendre compte. Se rendre compte qu'au fond de moi, je souffre des injures qu'ils s'envoient. Je leur ai, en quelque sorte, donné une petite claque qui les a peut-être remis sur le droit chemin. Celui sur lequel ils devront rester ensemble sans se blesser. Au dépit de leurs vies.

Une douleur au niveau de mon crâne me ramène à la réalité et, sans m'en rendre compte, je gémis et ouvre d'avantage mon œil qui épiait mes frères somnolants. Léo se redresse et tourne son regard vers le mien, tandis que Raph fronce des sourcils, avant de lui aussi se retourner vers moi.

Grillé.

Les lueurs bleutés et verdâtres qui s'échappent de leurs yeux à la fois apeurés et étonnés me redonnent le sourire oui, je vais bien les gars. Je vais mieux.

Ils se rapprochent de moi, me demandent pardon. Et je sais que ces paroles, comme les précédentes, et certainement futures ne tiendront pas longtemps. Peu à peu elles s'effaceront de vos mémoires. Cet oubli, ces oublis, elles me sont égales. Parce qu'à chaque fois que l'un de mes frères s'écartera du droit chemin que nous nous devons d'emprunter, en dépit de nos origines, en dépit de nos vies, je serai là. Je serai toujours là pour vous. Et ces paroles, je vous le promet, ne s'effaceront jamais de ma mémoire. Elles sont gravées là-bas, tout au fond, derrière ma peau et mes os, au plus profond de mon être, à l'intérieur de mon coeur. A mon âme mes frérots. A mon âme.

Oui, oui vous êtes désolés, je l'entends bien.

Oui je vous pardonne.

Oui, j'ai besoin d'un câlin.

Et alors que je ferme mes paupières, bercé par le doux parfum de mes aînés, entraîné au loin par un élan d'amour, je remarque à l'encolure de ma porte métallique le regard attendris de deux yeux brunâtres. Ils tiendront promesse plus longtemps cette fois, Donnie.

* * *

Voila ! Hé oui, pas très long cet OS, hein ?  
Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bâclé ? Nul ? Horrible ? A s'en arracher les rétines des yeux ? Partagez votre agonie avec moi dans votre commentaire, ça pourrait être marrant !  
(Ah oui, j'oubliais... Si jamais une faute d'orthographe vous sautait aux yeux, tout d'abord abattez-là, et ensuite venez me prévenir, ça serait plus prudent quand même...)  
Bon, moi je retourne dans ma caverne faite en coussins et couvertures diverses... Et vous dis à très bientôt !

 _ **-Stelly.**_


End file.
